mhfkrfandomcom-20200214-history
Newbie Guide
=Newbie Guide= This guide will teach you everything from logging in, navigating the menus and teach you how to prepare for a hunt and bring down your prey. How to register an account is covered in the Registration Guide article. Remember this is still a work in progress, if something is not covered here we are always avaiable in irc.rizon.net #mhf. Logging In Step 1: Entering your account information To log in, you must use Internet Explorer and navigate to http://mhf.hangame.com/. If you are prompted to install an Active-x controller, you must do so. Once there, you fill in your ID and Password at the bottom of the page and click Login. Step 2: Launching the game After you have successfully logged in, a new page will load. Scroll down to the bottom of the page and click on Game Start. A launcher will appear. Simply click on the big button to start the actual game launcher. Navigating the Game Launcher There are five buttons on the launcher, two of them are of interest to you. First we have the big, round button at the bottom left which will launch the game. Secondly there is the top left button where you can change settings such as resolution and level of detail. Launching the game To start the game, press this button. A pop-up will appear, inquiring whether or not you really wish to start the game. If you cancel this, the launcher will close. Changing Resolution and LOD To change the Level of Detail and Resolution, click on the top left button. The slider to the left on the first tab is Level of Detail. Top is maximum detail, bottom is least amount of detail. To be able to change Resolution, you must press the big button to the right, as pictured below. To change resolution, navigate to the second tab. The radio button indicate if the game should start in Window Mode(top) or Fullscreen Mode(bottom). You may set a different resolution for each mode. You can ALT+TAB and ALT+ENTER without any trouble. To confirm your choice, click on the bottom left button, labelled ??. Creating and Deleting a Character *Character selection screen, to create a new player double click a blank ID area and click the bottom option. *To DELETE a character, first select the character (should be highlighted blue on that line) Next, a pop up will come up, enter the character name, caps probably count. Hit the button. Another pop up comes up, it should have ID at the top, enter your character ID (which is on the same window) and click the button. Another couple of pop ups come up to inform etc. Navigating the In-game menu Here I will explain how to change the in-game settings Music and Sound volume and how to select a Server and Channel to play on. You can configure your controller here as well, however that is covered here, Controller Configuration. First things first. This is the first screen you will see once the game has started. Simply press Enter to proceed. The menus below, in order of appearance: *Create New Character *Enter Game *Settings *Exit game Choosing a Server and Channel To choose where to play, first press Enter Game and you will arrive at a new screen, pictured below. Server To select a Server(World), press E, Enter, or click with the Left Mouse Button. From Left to Right: *First, the colored list ranging from 1 to 10 are the available servers. **The text color tell you what Season the server is currently in. Green is Spring, Orange is Summer while Blue is Winter. *The black numbers, x/1000, are the amount of players in each Server. *The Lime Green number indicates how many Guild Members are currently playing in a server. *The Light Blue number indicate how many players from your Friend list are playing in said server (In the picture I have 1 friend in Server 2 and 2 friends in server 4). Channel To select a Channel(Land), press E, Enter, or click with the Left Mouse Button. The Tavern The Tavern? What's that, you ask. The tavern is the main lobby in this game. It is where you buy supplies, craft weapons and armor, socialize and sign up for hunts. How to Reach it There are three different ways to reach the tavern, pictured below. How to Enter it To enter the tavern, go to either of the three entrances, wait until the red triangle appears above your head, and press (Keyboard default) E. A menu will pop up. Select the channel you wish to join, and press E again. A new window will appear with a list of players, their level and current weapon. Press E again to join this channel, then confirm the new pop-up with E. Congratulations, you have entered the plaza! The tavern is straight ahead, a little bit to the left of the stairs leading up to the King. The Workshop The workshop is where you craft your weapons and armor and equip yourself before missions. To enter the workshop, go to the stairs to your right when you enter the pub and select the first option. Crafting Weapons and Armor To craft your equipment, you must talk to the Smith. Once spoken to, these menus will appear. 250px|none 250px|none 250px|none Once you have entered a craft menu it will appear like this: To toggle viewing item attributes and strength to see the required materials, press Z'''. Items available for purchase are highlighted in White. New items will appear once you have collected at least one of each material the item requires. You may have to defeat the same monster several times until every set item appears in the shop. Equipping Yourself You have crafted your first weapon and now you're dying to try it out. But how? To equip your new item you walk up to the chest located to the left of the Smith and activate it. You will be presented with a lot of menus. For now all you need to know is how to find your weapons and armor. Navigate to the Armory menu and enter the first option. Now you can choose if you want equip for the mission or just make an armor set to show off when you are in the town. Ignore that for now and activate the first option. You will find your whole arsenal here. When you have equipped and item the background will change to white. Keys '''A and D''' will make your character turn around. Keys '''8 and 2''' will move the camera up and down. Keys '''4 and 6''' will zoom in and out. '''Tab toggles the GUI. Missions of missions Types of Missions Not every quest in Monster Hunter is about killing crazy, hard-ass monsters. No, hunters need a break once in a while and just take it easy. Of course the Guild takes advantage of this and offer hunters slow-paced missions where nothing is trying to end their lives. Gathering Quest In gathering quests there are no hostile creatures and your objectives consist of delivering monster parts, plants, bugs, fish, minerals and ore. Bring a Pickaxe, a Bugnet, a Fishing Rod and a Barbeque Spit. You deserve it, so take it easy! Hunt Quest The Bread and Butter of a Monster Hunter's life. Kill monsters, carve up their corpses, brandish new gear from the parts, you crazy morbid person. How to Host a Mission To host a mission, speak to one of the three main quest givers. These are the only ones you will have to care about until you have reach rank 30 (not counting Urgent Missions). From left to right, they are: *'Frontier Missions'. Some of these quests have a weekly rotation. *'Hunter's Quests'. These quests are always available and higher level missions are offered. *'Free Missions'. The quests offered by this girl depends on the season and are different from the free missions. Some monsters are only available through her. Once you have spoken to a quest giver you will find this window to the top-right of your screen. Pushing left or right will toggle the level of the quests available. The first page is HR 1-30, second is 31-50, then 51-99 and finally HR 100. Only the Free Missions have these higher level missions. The first option have the hunt quests. The 4th option only have quests available for the Jungle and Rainforest and there are no hostile monsters present in any of them. On the next page you will get to choose the area you wish to hunt in. In order of appearance: *Jungle *Desert *Swamp *Mountain *Volcano *Tower A *Forest and Hills *Rainforest Some areas have many quests and won't fit on one page. For instance Rainforest (that I chose for this guide) has two pages. Next you may choose a monster to hunt. In the picture I have selected a Rathian. The page may be a little confusing so here's a rundown: The things I have translated are the Red text topics. *'Main Objective' (In this case, kill a Rathian) *'Difficulty' (Two stars, which means pretty easy) *'Secondary Objectve A' (Break the Rathian's head) *'Secondary Objectve B' (Cut off the Rathian's tail) *'Level Requirement' (This mission have a level requirement of HR 11) Ok! You have a mission, but how do you start? It's simple, really. Just walk up to the corridor to the right and when the red arrow appears above your head, press E. If you're waiting for other people, remember to wait until their red strip is flashing. That means they are ready. If you have a full team (you and 3 others) you will hear a fanfare when everyone is ready to go. Another confirmation screen. Just press E and you're off. And look at that, we're in the mission! Easy as pie. How to Join a Mission If you want to join someone else, all you have to do is walk up to the billboard in the pub. Go near it and when the red arrow appears above your head, press E. After a brief load time you will be able to select who to join. Find the name of the player you want to join and press E. It's that simple. It will flip to a new page which shows you the mission details. Main Objective, subs, difficulty and HR requirement. Press E once again to confirm. Now you have joined his group. You still have time to restock on supplies through your chest and the shop but you may not leave the pub. To "ready up" walk up to the corridor, wait for the red arrow and press E. Now you have to wait for the host to start the mission. To undo just activate the corridor again and go through the confirmation screen. To leave the group alltogether, go speak to one of the quest givers (the billboard will not work). And here we are in the mission. The Basecamp The base camp is where you start every mission. It is a safe haven for the hunters, since no monsters will ever be present in the area. In the camp you will find a Supply Chest, a Delivery box and a Tent or Boat. It is here you stock up on supplies, deliver the required materials for the main or sub objectives and rest. If you have to go afk, we advice you do so at the base camp if possible, that way there is no risk of dying. The Supply Chest The Supply Chest is the blue chest in the base camp. Here you will find one Map per hunter as well as some First-Aid Medicines, Rations, Mini Whetstones and Paintballs. Depending on your prey there might also be Showers, Poison Bombs, Bowgun ammunition and Bow Coatings etc. available. Note: First-Aid Medicine, Rations and Mini Whetstones have the same effect as their store-bought counterparts but take up a separate slot in your inventory and will stack with your own items. To use the Supply Chest, you must sheathe your weapon and go near it. You do not need to activate it with the press of a button. Note that it is possible to enter the Menu without leaving the chest. This way you can easily sort your Inventory and restock on supplies. The Delivery Box The red box found in the camp is called a Delivery Box. It is here you place the items to complete Gathering Quests. To deliver items to the box, sheathe your weapon and walk up to it. A menu should appear in the upper-right hand corner, pictured below. The Boat and Tent The Boat and the Tent is the heart of the base camp. The boat is part of the Volcano and Jungle maps, while the Tent is part of the Desert, Mountain, Rainforest, Tower A and Tower B. Resting, Abandoning and Retiring To activate the menu you have to sheathe your weapon and get close the bed. To close the menu, right-click. *Sleep: To Sleep, you activate the first option. Resting will restore your health completely. *Retire: use the second option. If you have finished a secondary objective the second option will be available. If you use it you will abandon the mission but keep all your loot and you will recieve a small portion of items as a reward. This is great if you are just farming something and don't want to waste another 10 to 20 minutes killing a boss. *Abandon: If you want to quit the mission, use the 3rd option and confirm. Claiming Mission Rewards Category:Guides